Tacoy Evil
by Invader Kim
Summary: Used to be called What? You want a Title? But, I cant think of one? New chapter.
1. Gaze at the Glory of Chapter 1

Okay, well I decided to add another SI fic. (Audence-sigh) HEY! Everyone else is doing it. So, I decided to add my imput. Hopefully this will be interesting.  
  
Disalaimer- I don't own anything exept Chum-chum (I hope I own Chum-chum) and myself.  
  
1 Gaze upon the Glory of Chapter 1  
  
I was running out of my speech class to catch up with Dani and Christy before they left me to fend for my self in my awful Hi-Skool.  
  
Kim- HEY! STOOOP!  
  
I ran over to them while they waited impaitiontly.  
  
Dani- Gosh, Kim you're slow! Can't walk any faster?  
  
Kim- (grining)I was running as fast as I can.  
  
Dani- (grining)That's kinda sad.  
  
Christy-(nodding) Yes, very sad.  
  
We were walking across the street to go to Choir class because our shitty little ninth grade campus didn't have a choir class.  
  
Christy-(looking at Dani and me) You know you might want to walk faster when you are  
  
crossing the street. The traffic's kinda bad.  
  
Dani and I were taunting the cars to hit us by walking really really really slow.  
  
Dani-(looking at me) Remember that time we almost got ran over by a beer truck?  
  
Kim-(sighs) Yeah, that was fun. (starts singing "I almost got ran over like a beer truck"  
  
Which sounded suspiously like "Grandma got ran over by a reindeer.")  
  
Dani-(joins in)  
  
Christy-(looks at us like we're morons from the other side of the street)  
  
Dani and I cross right before a pickup truck would have smashed into us.  
  
Kim- That was fun  
  
Dani-mm-hmm  
  
Christy- Physco Girl 1 and 2 could you hurry up?  
  
Dani and I make it safely to "Big Mac's" parking lot. Christy had already lost pationce with us and left us behind.  
  
Dani- You suck.  
  
Kim-(graves cheast) OW! SHIT! DAMN! What the hell? That's the somethingth time  
  
That's happened today.  
  
Dani- What?  
  
Kim- The feeling of something sharp stabbing my cheast.  
  
Dani- How do you know it isnt me?  
  
Kim- (waves arm around herself) No, its not some kind of invisible limb you have with  
  
Invisible knife.  
  
The rest of choir class was uneventfull. We practiced choir songs, and Mr. Dee was being an asshole. After choir was over Dani and I walked back across the street. We left Christy behind to get Hector. Hehehe. When we got back to the cafeteria I had been stabbed (kinda) again about 20 times.  
  
Kim- It hurts when I sneeze.  
  
Dani- Haha, you sneeze a lot.  
  
Kim- WHAT THE HECK! Christy, how did you get here before us? I thought I told you  
  
to get Hector.  
  
  
  
Christy- I did (points to the back table)  
  
Hector-(waves)  
  
Dani, Christy, and I talked about varous things during lunch, music, Invader Zim(that came from me), how Mr. Dee must be PMSing again. I borrowed a doller from Dani (whats the point of sueing me, I'm poor) for lunch and bought 2 chocolate brownies and a choco-milk. I ate lunch with a group of kids that all considered me a freak. (But, hey, who doesn't?)  
  
David- Don't you ever stop singing?  
  
Kim- (pauses) There, are you happy? (starts singing again)  
  
David- (sigh)  
  
Later that day I got home.  
  
Kim- Damn! No Zim tonight, its Thursday.  
  
Lynette(my little sister)- Kim, Invader Zim's a cool show and all, but its still just a show.  
  
Kim- YOU SOUND JUST LIKE GAZ!  
  
Lynette-(O_o runs away)  
  
Kim- Oh well. ACK, THE PAIN! THE AGONY!  
  
My cheast imploaded in on itself leaving me in intense pain.  
  
Kim- I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!! IT HURTS SOOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
I imploaded in on my self and all that was left was a pile of ashes. ( THE END! Just kidding) I opened my eyes.  
  
Kim- What the hell? Why arnt I dead yet?  
  
Large Booming Voice- You are dead  
  
Kim- Wow, according to my religion there isnt a heaven or a hell or a limbo or wherever  
  
I am.  
  
Large Booming Voice- What is your religion anyway?  
  
Kim- I'm a Jehovah Witness.  
  
Large Booming Voice- Ohhh, your one of those people that go knock on doors and try to  
  
Convert people to your religion. Hey, isnt Invader Zim against  
  
Your religion too?  
  
Kim- How do you know I like Zim?  
  
Large Booming Voice- Your shirt.  
  
Kim- Oh. Can I call you LBV for short?  
  
Large Booming Voice- Don't bother, my name's Dlu.  
  
Kim- Okay, Dlu, where am I?  
  
Dlu- A place your feeble mind couldn't comprehend if I tried to tell you.  
  
Kim- Oh. So why am I here?  
  
Dlu- You have been chosen to save a dimension in need of your help along with other individuals.  
  
Kim- Cool.  
  
Dlu- Yes, very.  
  
Kim- Do I get any super powers?  
  
Dlu- Who do you think you are? Wonder Woman? You will have to use something more………better to save the world.  
  
Kim- What?  
  
Dlu- Your intellect.  
  
Kim- Aww man, I thought it would be something cool like illusion powers.  
  
Dlu- Fine, you can have your damn illusion powers you want so bad.  
  
Kim-(starts dancing a happy dance) YEAH! Alright! Who's got COOL powers now HEARTLESS EVIL CHILDERN WHO TAUNTED ME FOR MY SNEEZING ABLILITIES AND COOOOL EYE TWITCHING POWERS! HUH! HUH!  
  
Dlu-(horrified) STOP! You are seriously scaring me.  
  
Kim-(continues dancing and rantings)  
  
Dlu-(sigh)  
  
Dlu threw a magical flying bever at me which teleported me to a place, we all knew was coming.  
  
Kim-AWW! Look at the BEVER! ARG! ACK! IT BITE ME!  
  
A mysterious figure started chuckling in the shadows. The figure stepped out. It wore khaki pants and a red MacArthur tee-shirt.  
  
Kim-DANI!  
  
  
  
Dani- Haha, you got attacked by a bever.  
  
Kim- How did you get here? Did Dlu throw a bever at you somehow even though he's just a voice and has no arms that we know of?  
  
Kim- Shhh, your pointing out all of the plot holes.  
  
Kim- Oh, sorry.  
  
Kim- Moron  
  
Kim- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?  
  
Kim- A MORON! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?  
  
I start punching my guts and head.  
  
Dani- Kim?  
  
Kim- What?  
  
Dani- (points at people who are looking at Kim beating herself up) I don't really care about your personality quirks, but maybe you should hold it in for a while.  
  
Kim- Okay! So, how did you get here anyway?  
  
Dani- I was praticing "Learn to Fly" for my concert and my microphone started sizzling and the next thing I knew a large booming voice said I was shocked by a microphone and that I am dead. How'd you get here?  
  
Kim-Cheast exploady. Horribly painful.  
  
Dani-meh.  
  
Kim-( the truth finally begins to dawn on her) WERE IN ZIM WORLD! YEA!  
  
Dani- Oh, I thought this was some version of hell.  
  
Kim-LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO!(makes an illusion of Dani)  
  
Dani- WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU CLONE ME!  
  
Kim- It's illusion, Dani.  
  
Dani- Oh. LOOK! (Dani disapeared)  
  
Kim- Look where?  
  
Dani-(reapeared) Stupid. I have invisibility.  
  
Kim- Stupid like a moose, Dani, stupid like a moose.  
  
Dani-O_o….Shut up.  
  
  
  
The End for now. 


	2. Old Friends and New Enemies (hehehe...th...

Okay, I um won't add you to my fic. Not to be mean, its just that I don't know most of you and if I know you and don't let you in its because you've annoyed me in some way.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except me, Chum-chum, Dlu, and umm, the plot. I'm poor. I couldn't even afford to eat today. What's the point of suing me if I have nothing? Hmm? There isn't one. So, just go read the fic now. Go on. There you go.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2 Old Friends and New Enemies  
  
  
  
Dani- So, um, where do we go?  
  
Kim- We go (pauses dramatically) to Skool.  
  
Dani- Oh.  
  
Kim- Maybe if we go to Skool, we can see Zimithy.  
  
Dani- Zimithy?  
  
Kim- It's a pet name I made up. I think I made it up. YOU CAN'T USE IT! IT'S MINE!  
  
Dani- Uhhhh. Okay.  
  
So, Dani and I walk happily to Skool. We walk by an Asian kid that looked familiar. Hmm. Any guesses? Anyone? What? NO! YOUR WRONG! Hehehehe.  
  
Kim- Chris? What the heck are you doing in Zimithy land?  
  
Chris and Dani- Zimithy land?  
  
Kim- Shut up.  
  
Chris-(reluctantly) Well, I'll tell you what happened I guess.  
  
-------------------------------Chris's POV---------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I was at home and was umm sucking my toe, and my brother opened the door and surprised me. And I bit my toenail, and umm swallowed it. And then that Large Booming Voice thing said it cut up my insides cause I haven't clipped them in a while. Then he said I was gonna get a super power to help save another dimension from some kind of tacoy evil. So, I asked him if I can be Magnito, and he said no. (GASP) And then he said I'd get a special power to help with and it's (pauses dramatically) the power to make my toenails grow really fast and control how fast they grow. But I can't make them shrink without my magic toenail clipper.(holds up a giant silver toenail clipper) Want to see?  
  
----------------------------Back to Normal POV------------------------------ -------------------  
  
Kim- SURE!  
  
Dani-(apprehensively) Umm. Okay.  
  
Chris's shoes started to get bigger. Part of his toenails cut throw the tennis shoes. It grew really fast and razor sharp. They shot out in front of him. Then, unrepentantly, they curved up and came to his head slicing it off. The growing stopped immediately.  
  
Dani- What the Eff just happened?  
  
Kim- That was messed up. Oh, well, never did like him much anyway.  
  
Dani- But, he had a purpose. Didn't he say that before he decapitated himself.  
  
Kim- He did say that. It must have been to uhh umm give us computer knowledge.  
  
Dani- I'd say the Large Booming Voice made a mistake. I mean, Mark probably knows more about computers.  
  
Kim- Yeah, that's true.  
  
Zsssst! A large Zssssting sound was heard and a dark figure appeared.  
  
Kim- Mark?  
  
Mark- How did you know it was me?  
  
Kim- (shrugs) That's just the way things seem to work in this dimension.  
  
Dani- I WANT MY BOYFRIEND!  
  
Kim- Too bad I'm writing this fic and I don't want to kill Memo to get him here.  
  
Dani- Aww.  
  
Mark- Aww. Come on kill Memo.  
  
Kim-no  
  
Dani- Kim, you have something sticking out of your head.  
  
I look up at my head and notice two black anntania and two silvery ones.The metalicy ones expanded to a little robot and jumped out of my head. It had green eyes (like me) and looked a bit like Gir only different.  
  
Kim- CHUM-CHUM!  
  
Chum-chum-MASTER!  
  
Dani-What the heck?  
  
Mark- What the bleep?  
  
Kim- IT'S MY ROBOT SLAVE!  
  
Chum-chum- YUP!  
  
There was a bright green flash of light and Kim was no longer Kim. She was (dramatic pause…I like dramatic pauses) Invader Kim.  
  
Dani- You look like a house fly.  
  
Mark- Really? Hahahaha!  
  
Kim- YES! I'M IRKEN! FINALLY! Hey, Mark how did you die any way?  
  
Mark- For all of you who don't know, I'm blind.  
  
Kim- Didn't Dlu tell you how you died?  
  
Mark- Yeah, he said I was walking and fell into a manhole and broke some bones and then the rats came for me. Thousands of them, and not those cuddly rats you find in today's sewers, but those Giant Slaughtering Rat People.  
  
Dani- He said all that?  
  
Mark- Yup.  
  
Kim- What's your super power?  
  
Mark- What's with all the super powers?  
  
Dani- (shrugs)  
  
Kim- (shrugs)  
  
Mark- I can walk through walls.  
  
Kim- Coolio  
  
Dani- Spiffy  
  
Mark- You two are getting creeper ever day.  
  
Dani and Kim- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
Kim- Okay, let's go to Skool now before more of my friends show up.  
  
Dani- Mark, can your power kill you?  
  
Mark- Anything can kill you.  
  
Dani- That's true.  
  
---------------------------------Magic time speeduper thingymagijer--------- ---------------------  
  
Kim- Author powers are cool, no?  
  
Mark- Author powers?  
  
Dani- We're in some dumb story Kim's writing.  
  
Kim- Hehehe, I control your fate.  
  
Mark- Oh, God, someone help me.  
  
------------------------At the Skool more Magic time speeduper thingymagijer----------------  
  
A dark shadowy figure was standing in the shadowy darkness of the Skool. The figure was really short.  
  
Dani- Is that Zim?  
  
Kim- No, that's not how Zim stands.  
  
Mark- You are a freak.  
  
Kim- That must be (pauses dramaticaly) Invader Mariza.  
  
Miraza- Who are you?  
  
Kim- I'm Invader Kim. We talk over Instant Messanger remember?  
  
Miraza- Netscape is evi.  
  
Kim- So evil.  
  
Dani- Umm.  
  
Mark- The evilest evil of the computer world.  
  
Kim- I have the last two letters of my name the same as Zim…Zimithy. (drools)  
  
Miraza-.Zimboy (drools)  
  
Dani- Freaks  
  
Mark- Puhsighchos.  
  
Dani- Why am I in this story I've never even seen Invader Zim.?  
  
Kim- And you never will.  
  
Mariza- (sobs)  
  
Kim- Anyway….let's go in the Skool now.  
  
Mark (who now can see suddenly for no particular reason)- Isn't that an Elementary Skool? HEY! I CAN SEEEE!  
  
Kim- Yeah, so?  
  
Mark- I'm a senor.  
  
Dani- Not any more.  
  
Dani, Invader Mariza, Kim, and Mark are now Elementary Skool kids the right age to be in Ms. Bitter's class.  
  
BRING----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
They are teleported to Ms. Bitter's room.  
  
Ms. Bitters- Welcome new hopeless apendages to the student body. State your names and I'll tell you where to sit.  
  
Kim- I'm Kim. I like Tacos and umm destroying things.  
  
Dani- Hi! I'm Dani. I like alternative music. SILVER CHAIR! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY CHAIR!  
  
Mariza- My name is Miraza...AND I SHALL BE THE RULER OF THIS PLANET!!!! Bow to me later. Bow to me later.  
  
Mark- I'm Mark. You're all morons.  
  
Ms. Bitters- Zim, move over one doomed seat, to make room for our new students.  
  
Zim- Yes Sir! *moves to the right*  
  
Miraza-*sits next to Zim*  
  
Kim-*sits on the other side of Zim*  
  
Dib- DON'T SIT THEM TOGETHER!!!! THEY'LL SCHEEM I TELL YOU!!! SSSCCCCHHHHEEEEMMMMM!!  
  
Ms Bitters- QUIET! Or I'll send in the white coats. Mark, you and Dani sit on the floor by the windows.  
  
Dani and Mark- Aww.  
  
Dib- THEY'RE ALIENS!! ALEINS!!!!!!  
  
Ms. Bitters- (glares)  
  
Dib- (shuts up)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
So, do you like it? Should I retire my new career of typing fanfics? Do you have a good title? REVIEW!!! Please. Hehe, I put Chris in there just to kill him. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. The Chapter of DOOM

Hi, I'm Kim. This is my first SI fic. I added people who don't watch IZ for merely the enjoyment of torturing them. I would also like to add that I'm insane….not right now, but I will be whilst typing this. If I offend you in anyway then leave it in your review, otherwise I don't care. This Chapter will be in 3rd person form OKIES!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I claim that I don't own Invader Zim, Dani, Mark, Miraza, or Chloe. I do own Chum-chum, myself, the plot (there will be a plot), and Dlu. Now go read my story type fic thingy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 THE CHAPTER OF DOOM!!! (a.k.a. I can't think of a chapter name)  
  
Kim could hardly believe it. She was sitting next to Zim and Dib. She didn't mind Dib glaring at her. In fact she liked the attention.  
  
Dib(quietly)- I'm going to prove you're an alien, Kim.  
  
Kim(quietly)- Well, technically, I am an alien….but I wasn't BORN this way.  
  
Dib(confused)- So, you're an alien, but not an alien?  
  
Kim- Exactly.  
  
Dib was wondering weather this alien was really a threat to Earth. She didn't seem too intelligent. Not much of anything she said made sense. What kind of alien was she?  
  
Kim- See, I'm not from this dimension. In the dimension I live in, well I used to live in, I was human. Then I died by chest exploady, and I came to this dimension to stop some "tacoy evil" and turned into an alien.  
  
Dib- I'm not sure I believe you.  
  
Kim- Dibithy, you don't trust me? I love you! How could you be so mean? (starts crying)  
  
Dib- O_o;; Um…I'm sorry.  
  
Kim(instantly cheerful)- It's okay.  
  
-----------------------------With Zim and Miraza---------------------------- -------  
  
Miraza was staring at Zim. Zim squirmed uncomfortable. He was used to Zim staring at him, but this was different.  
  
Miraza- Zim?  
  
Zim- What do you want filthy stink human?  
  
Miraza- I'm here to stop the doom of this dimension. Want to help?  
  
Zim- Why would I want to that? (Zim wondered if she was after him)  
  
Miraza- Because, you will be doomed too.  
  
Zim- Pfft. Me? Doomed? What is this? Some kind of a joke?  
  
Miraza- No joke. I love you and all, Zim-boy, but this isn't your kind of filthy evil…it's tacoy evil.(AN: I like tacos)  
  
Zim-……how do you know about my filthy evil?  
  
Miraza- I'll tell you later.  
  
Zim opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the lunch bell. BRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT  
  
Miraza- Zim, since I'm new here could you walk me to lunch?  
  
Zim-(fearful of the look he's getting from Miraza) um…okay.  
  
Miraza- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim- O.O  
  
------------------------------------Dani and Mark--------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Mark- Dani?  
  
Dani- Eh?  
  
Mark- Do they have coffee in this dimension?  
  
Dani-………I hope so.  
  
----------------------------------Back to me-------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Kim- You got to help me save the world, Dib!  
  
Dib- Aren't you an alien?  
  
Kim- Well, I'm not from this dimension, but that's beside the point.  
  
Dib- ….You mean, there actually is a point?  
  
Kim- -_-  
  
Dib- What?  
  
Kim- Do not invoke my wrath, Dib, it might be the last thing you can do.  
  
Dib- O_o  
  
Kim- Now, where is the lunch room?  
  
Dib- Let's go.  
  
Kim- WAIT!!!! DANI!!! MARK!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!  
  
Dani and Mark who were just about to leave stopped and turned around.  
  
Dani and Mark- hmmph.  
  
Ms. Bitters- GET YOUR DOOMED SELVES OUT!!!!!  
  
Dani, Mark, Kim, Dib- O_o  
  
  
  
So, do you like it? Yeah…I didn't think you would. Oh well, I'm not writing this for you. If you do like it tell me by leaving a review. GO REVIEW NOW!!!! 


	4. The Chapter We All Love.( a.k.a. I'm bad...

Hi, you may already know this, but I'm Kim. My fic makes little to no sense. It's because I'm infected with the brain worms. Okay, well, that's all I have to say write now. ON to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer- If you really want to know it's the same as Ch.3.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Chapter That We All Love (can you tell I'm bad with names?)  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------At the lunch room------------ --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dani- Hey, Mark, I think I found some coffee.  
  
  
  
Mark- YAY!!!  
  
  
  
Dani- O_o I think you caught what all of the Invader Zim fans have. Anyway… (she walked over to a large container full of hot brown coffee smelling liquid label "Shit")  
  
  
  
Mark- I'm not going to drink "Shit", Dani.  
  
  
  
Dani- I think it's coffee. I mean Kim once said the soda over here was called "Poop"  
  
  
  
Mark- I like the names in our dimension better.  
  
  
  
Dani- Me too. But I would rather drink Shit then have no coffee at all.  
  
  
  
Mark- I need coffee. Just like I need air or food or porn.  
  
  
  
Dani- Yeah me too…waitaminute…did you say porn?  
  
  
  
Mark- (nods)  
  
  
  
Dani- Oh, okay, I thought you said corn.  
  
  
  
Mark- I hate corn.  
  
  
  
Dani- I know.  
  
  
  
Mark- (shudders)…corn  
  
  
  
Dani- Get over it.  
  
  
  
Mark- Bleah… okay. So, do we sit by Kim or keep to ourselves?  
  
  
  
Dani- (takes one look at Kim) Kim doesn't seem to be in her right mind right now… I saw we keep out of the way of an obsessed fan living out her obsession.  
  
  
  
Mark-( looks at Kim babbling on and on and on to Dib) Yeah, I think that's a good idea.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------With Kim and Dib--------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
Dib- So your saying I live in a cartoon show.  
  
  
  
Kim- Yeah, there's gonna be about six more episodes before you get cancelled.  
  
  
  
Dib- ………cancelled?  
  
  
  
Kim- Yeah, but don't worry about it. Your dimension will be here as long as people still have the episodes and remember you.  
  
  
  
Dib- (sigh of relief) So, you know everything about me?  
  
  
  
Kim- No. But I know a lot about you. See, the shows called "Invader Zim", so that's who the show is mainly about.  
  
  
  
Dib- Of all the stupid things anyone could do (since we are in Zimithy land that is extremely stupid) why would anyone make a show about an alien that is trying to take over Earth?  
  
  
  
Kim- Because it's funny.  
  
  
  
Dib- Wait a second… this means you know all about Zim doesn't it?  
  
  
  
Kim- ( a little uncomfortable) Yeah…  
  
  
  
Dib- (Eyes brighten; looks hopeful) You can help me stop his rein of terror.  
  
  
  
Kim- (looks at floor) Dib  
  
  
  
Dib- REIN OF TERROR, KIM, REIN OF TERROR!!!  
  
  
  
Kim- Dib, my loyalties are torn  
  
  
  
Dib- HOW COULD YOU BE LOYAL TO AN ALIEN?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Kim- I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Dib-…………… umm.  
  
  
  
Kim- Don't you see, Dib, the show doesn't have a good or bad guy.  
  
  
  
Dib- (opened his mouth to object)  
  
  
  
Kim- No, Dib, let me finish. The is no good or bad guy. You would go to any means to stop Zim. That makes you bad. BUT, your doing it to save mankind. Which makes you good. Zim is trying to take over Earth…that's bad. BUT Zim has orders from his leaders to do it, and he's saved it many times too.  
  
  
  
Dib- (looks annoyed) Name two.  
  
  
  
Kim- One time he save the world from Ultra Peepi, another time he saved Earth from being thrown into a sun.  
  
  
  
Dib- really?  
  
  
  
Kim- (nods)  
  
  
  
-------------------This conversation is boring Now to ZIM-------------- --------------------------  
  
  
  
Miraza was gazing fondly at Zim. Zim was getting annoyed.  
  
  
  
Zim- Won't you just leave me alone? Why are you so persistent?  
  
  
  
Miraza- Irkens are pretty persistent too.  
  
  
  
Zim- (stands up and graves her collar) what do you know about Irk? (he hissed)  
  
  
  
Miraza-(Looked him strait in the eyes) I know that I'm Irken (technically true)  
  
  
  
Zim- Are you trying to take over my mission (zim hissed) if you are I swe-  
  
  
  
Miraza- (cut him off) relax, Zim-boy, I don't want this planet.  
  
  
  
Zim- Why are you here?  
  
  
  
Miraza- I didn't have a choice. Anyway this is where I was rencarnated.  
  
  
  
Zim- oh.  
  
  
  
Three TV screens from out of nowhere came down from the celing. They split into about 20 smaller TVs and started playing.  
  
  
  
TV- Hi, everyone, I'm the CRAZY taco man. I'm here to tell you that I will soon have all your brains and none of you can stop me!!! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
  
The TV went blank.  
  
  
  
Zim- …… sooo the Crazy Taco Man wants to take hold of this planet. Well, HE CAN'T HAVE IT IT'S MINE!!! MINE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Miraza- (gazed fondly at Zim some more)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------Mark and Dani------------------- ------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mark an Dani were drinking their "Shit" on a back table.  
  
  
  
Dani- sooo, that's what it ment by tacoy evil.  
  
  
  
Mark- What the hell?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------Kim and Dib and a special apprence by Gaz----------------  
  
  
  
Kim- Dib, Dib, DIB!!! IT'S THE TACOY EVIL!!!!!  
  
  
  
Dib- I knew he was a brain sucking Chincillia.  
  
  
  
Gaz- Quiet or you'll wish that I didn't have a special apprence.  
  
  
  
Dib and Kim walked away.  
  
  
  
Kim- Lets go see Mark and Dani.  
  
  
  
Dib- Okay………they're not aliens too are they?  
  
  
  
Kim- No, they're human, but they lived in my dimension with me.  
  
  
  
Dib- Oh… okay. So why did you turn into an alien?  
  
  
  
Kim- I always wanted to. And maybe my old body couldn't support my super power.  
  
  
  
Dib-… super power?  
  
  
  
Kim- Yeah. LOOK! (Kim made a exact copy of Dib)  
  
  
  
Dib- WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU CLONE ME?!?!?  
  
  
  
Kim- It's illusion.  
  
  
  
Dib- Oh.  
  
  
  
Dib and Kim walked over to Mark and Dani. They called over Miraza and Zim. Dib was mad because Zim was there. Zim was mad cause Dib was there. They seperated them and told them to go sit down. Together, Mark, Dani, Miraza, and Kim plotted ways of stopin the taco man.  
  
Kim- Well, we could always go blow it up with Miraza's Devil powers. I could get us in by illusion.  
  
  
  
Mark- But we don't know where he is. (he said annoyed)  
  
  
  
Miraza- I bet we could ask the IZ cast to help us find him. Zim's got cool technology and Gir has a guidance chip.  
  
  
  
Kim- Wait, so does Chum-chum. (Kim pulled Chum-chum out of her backpack.) (A/N: she has two)  
  
  
  
Chum-chum- HI!!!  
  
  
  
Kim- Chum-chum, were is Irk?  
  
  
  
Chum-chum- Pointed up.  
  
  
  
Kim- Where is Ms.Bitter's class room?  
  
  
  
Chum-chum- (points at Ms.Bitters class room)  
  
  
  
Kim- exelent. Now Chum-chum, whatever you do don't take out your guidance chip. If you do you won't get any tacos. But if you really really really really really really really really really need to take it out. Just give it to me.  
  
  
  
Chum-chum- Yes, my master. (takes out her guidance chip and gives it to me)  
  
  
  
Kim- thank you.  
  
  
  
They tell Dib and Zim they are leaving the Skool to stop the Crazy Taco Man. Dib and  
  
Zim relutantly decide to come along.  
  
----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The End of Chapter 4. REVIEW!!!!! DO IT NOW!!! NOW REVIEW!!!! Please. Okay. I'm finished confusing people…for now. 


End file.
